The Two Wicked Siblings
by BubblyYinny
Summary: Siblings, Rena and Eve, with their lovers, Chung and Elsword, try to conquer all of Elrios. Read as they do everything for that sole reason cx
1. Their Start

**me: hi :D**

**elsword: a new one? -.-"**

**me: ; - ; w-what?**

**rena: stop being rude, Els. .-.**

**me: y-yeah!**

**elsword: -rolls eyes- why, huh?**

**me: ^-^" -slaps elsword- ahem...**

**elsword: sorry DX**

**ara: what's the story about, mei-tan :D**

**me: rena and eve :)**

**rena: yay~**

**eve: it's always me -.-**

**me: you don't like ; - ;**

**eve: n-no, you just really love me don't you..**

**me: yush * - * well, let's start :3**

* * *

characters: (with their personalities)

rena: ranger, currently :3 (sexy but evil, wait... that makes no sense for rena DX oh well owo)

eve: another code (makes sense for a nemu =w= innocent but actually evil)

elsword: magic knight (playboy right here DX)

chung: shooting guardian (sweet and kind, I like ipxga better though...)

raven: over taker (rude but obsessed with people who look like his dead lover...)

add: psychic tracer (psycho but loves eve, her innocent side that is. fufu~)

aisha: magician (I'm sorry aisha-tan ; - ; but, she's a slut... obsessed with elsword's sexyness...)

ara: little xia (kind and sweet, just like chung... likes chung. obsessed with guys actually..)

**(no elesis guys, I do like her but she doesn't suit in the story... maybe :3)**

* * *

prologue: their start

"Nee-sama, I have this thought in my mind. And it won't disappear, what should I do?"

A little girl with silver hair and sweet innocent amber eyes looked at her older sister, about one minute apart. Her sister had blonde hair and sweet green eyes, and was a little taller than her younger twin sister.

"What's the thought, Eve?"

The silver-haired girl's eyes turned wicked and dark and she smiled darkly, "When we're older, should we conquer this world?"

The older twin smacked her hand onto the younger twin's head, "Baka."

Eve showed her face to her sister, tears dropping out, "B-but Rena-nee-sama, that thought won't come out. I know you are thinking about it too."

Rena smiled, "No wonder we're twins. We know what the other is thinking, right?"

Eve shook her head, "Nope, that's my ability. Your ability is different than mine. Don't forget, mother said a couple children have abilities that help them in their everyday life. We're one of them."

Rena looked at her sister, "Then, what's my ability?"

The little sister smiled, "That's for you to find out nee-sama~"

Rena rolled her eyes then smirked, "Well, that thought we both have is perfect, fufu~"

Eve smiled, "So when we're older, we'll do that?"

Rena gave Eve her cheerful and beautiful smile, "Yep! But we must train first, how about we leave this dirty and ugly place and go on a journey?"

Eve smirked, "Finally! I was waiting for you to say that! I hate this place, mother yells at us and father just is obsessed with mother, forgetting we're here."

Rena extended her hand, smiling, "Then, shall we go?"

Eve also extended her hand, "Let's go!"

The twin sisters smiled at each other, giggling, then took one specific thing: their weapon. Rena had a green bow and Eve had two little robotic drones.

"Now, off to Elder Village!"

* * *

**updated: April 24**


	2. the dead lover-obsessed 20 year old

**me: I wrote another chapter...**

**elsword: you must be crazy... -.-**

**me: I WAS BORED, PERIOD! and i mean the dot punctuation DX**

**elsword: pfft... hahahahahahahaahahaa**

**me: -slaps- shut up, baka~**

**ara: mei-tan is the new eve -.-**

**me: b-but it's his fault ; - ;**

**rena: well... let's start :D**

* * *

i forgot to put their ages DX

rena- 12

eve- 12

elsword- 14

chung- 13

aisha- 16

add- 23 (pedo *beep* DX)

raven- 20 (close to being one -.-)

ara- 16

* * *

chapter one: the dead lover-obsessed 20 year old

"Seris... I'm sorry!"

A ebony-haired man was crying at a grave. The tombstone(right?) encrypted(i'm falling at english -.-): "_to the loyal fiancee of our group's leader, Seris..._"

"I'm sorry, Seris..." the man kept crying, "... for not saving you!"

The man felt someone tap his shoulder and he looked back, seeing two little girls. One was a silver-haired girl with sweet amber eyes and the other, looked a lot like his deceased lover. She had blonde hair and green eyes, her face looked like his kind and sweet lover.

The blonde-haired girl smiled sweetly, "Sir, who are you talking to?"

The silver-haired girl rolled her eyes, "Nee-sama, he looks like he's crying and depressed. He's regretting something."

The 20 year old's eyes widened, "H-how did you know?"

The little girl shrugged, "Just do. Besides..."

She glared at him, then sweetly smiled, "You have a special power, correct?"

The man nodded, "Y-yes... But who are you two?"

The blonde-haired girl smiled, the man felt happy when she did, "My name is Rena! This is my little twin sister, Eve."

The man nodded, "I'm Raven. I was talking to my lover... she died. She looked a lot like you, Rena."

Rena smiled, "Besides, Eve. What's his special power?"

Eve stared at Raven a little more, "He can fly."

Raven was astonished, "How can you tell?"

The girl pointed at a feather on his head, "Some people with powers have an item, like your feather. You should have black wings then."

Raven nodded, "So why did you two talk to me?"

Eve looked at him, "Um... w-we needed help, um... Raven, could you help us?"

Raven smiled at the two little girls, "Sure."

Rena clapped her hands together, "Great! Could you bring us to Elder?"

Raven smiled, "Sure." _Anything for you, my new princess._

He looked at Rena, _She's my new love, isn't she... Seris, I'm falling in love with someone else now, give me luck please..._

The 20-year old quickly led the two little girls to the following village, Elder.

* * *

**rena: owo we're not evil :D**

**me: not yet fufu~**

**eve: where were we?**

**me: Lake Noahs XD**

**raven: well... see you all again. -.-**

**me: it might be in an hour owo I'm still bored DX**


	3. The Psycho Scientist

**me: like I said, I'm bored -.- so elsword shut or I'll slap you**

**elsword: b-but I like when you slap me...**

**rena: so elsword likes the tsundere type, fufu~**

**elsword w-what?! o / / / o**

**me: O_O?! baka! -slaps elsword-**

**elsword: so cute =-=**

**me: ^-^" -punches elsword's stomach-**

**rena: now start, before she kills elsword DX**

* * *

chapter two: the psycho scientist

At Elder, near the alchemist Echo, was a boy with really pale silver hair and magenta eyes.

"Hey, Echo!"

The alchemist faced the boy with a lollipop in her mouth, like usual, "What is it, Add?"

He smiled at the alchemist, "Look!"

He showed her a little robotic device and kept smiling, "It's a nasod dynamo! I created it myself!"

Echo rolled her eyes, "You're too obsessed with the nasods, aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yep!"

"Echo!"

Echo and Add faced the new voice. They saw a ebony-haired man with two little girls: one was a blonde-haired girl with green eyes and had a bow in her hand, the other was a silver-haired girl with sweet amber eyes and had two robotic creatures surrounding her. Add smirked and lunged towards the silver-haired girl.

The silver-haired girl sensed a presence and quickly dodged him. She smirked sweetly, "What do you want?"

She stared at him, "Your secret power is the power to know what something is made of, right?"

Add's eyes widened, "H-how did you know?"

She pointed at his eyes, "Your eye is different from the other. Your power is obviously, no?"

The blonde-haired girl smiled, walking towards Add. She whispered into his ear, "You like her, right? And you love those weapons she has surrounding her, no?"

Add widened once more, "You have a power?!"

The girl shrugged, "That's a power? I haven't found out mine yet."

She smirked, "But I will soon. Raven, get me and Eve a drink please!"

The ebony-haired man nodded, "Okay. Echo, two Tangy Sodas please, actually three."

Echo nodded, "Okay!"

She handed him three drinks, with the lollipop still in her mouth.

Raven gave Rena and the silver-haired girl a drink. Rena smiled, "Thanks, Raven!"

The silver-haired girl glared at him, "Fine, I'll take it."

Then she faced Add, looking innocent like normal, "So, it looks like you're obsessed with the nasod races, correct?"

He nodded and smirked, "Why, huh?"

Eve smiled, "I might teach you more about them, _if _you join us."

Add smirked, "Okay then!"

Rena smiled sweetly, "Off to Wally's Castle to defeat his robots!"

* * *

**me: done owo**

**add: what are rena's and eve's abilities?**

**me: you will find out soon :3**

**raven: i hate waiting DX**

**me: gl then owo**

**rena: bye bye :DD**

**raven: -stares at rena- o / / / o**

**me: -slaps him- bye bye guys! i'll write more chapters maybe tomorrow, i'll update my OC story later on owo maybe next week**

**eve: bye.**

**ara: bye bye guys! i hope the others, including me, come soon!**


	4. The Slutty Mage and Charming Spearlady

**me: o-o well I was busy for a couple of days DX...**

**elsword: -facepalm- baka.**

**me: -slaps elsword- shut. up.**

**rena: well who's the chapter about now?**

**me: aisha-tan and ara-tan :3**

**aisha: b-but I'm a slut -.-"**

**ara: and I'm obsessed with men...**

**me: owo that's the good part girls, you guys haven't seen much yet D:**

**rena: uh oh... well let's start :D**

* * *

chapter three: the slutty mage and the charming spearlady

"Hey Aisha!"

A purple-haired girl, wearing a purple dress with a belt around her waist. In her hand was a staff.

"What is it, Ara?"

In front of the young mage was a ebony-haired girl, wearing a orange dress and orange boots. Her hair had a white hairpin with a fox assessory on it. Plus, she had a spear with her.

"Come on, help me. Uool and Illy are back again."

The purple-haired girl, Aisha, sighed, "Fine."

She teleported to the field boss and starting to shoot fireballs at them.

"Lightning Bolt!"

She summoned lightning from her staff, then flipped backwards.

"Illusion Stinger!"

Aisha saw a little silver-haired girl turn her weapons into spears and stabbing them through the field boss, then electrocuting them afterwards.

"Perfect Storm!"

A little blonde-haired girl shot a tornado from her bow, hitting the field boss.

Ara ran towards the field boss, "Pulling Thrust!"

She quickly stabbed the field boss then pulled it out fast.

After a couple more skills, they finished killing the field boss, each getting a cube and an orb.

Aisha looked at the two girls, who had two boys, probably adults, next to them. "Hey, thanks for the help. My name's Aisha, and this is Ara."

The silver-haired girl nodded, "I'm Eve."

The blonde-haired girl smiled, "I'm Rena! And these guys are Raven and Add!"

Ara looked at the two guys, smiling. "You two are quite handsome, don't you think, Aisha?"

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Eve smiled, "So you guys are here on a journey, correct?"

Aisha nodded, "I guess. Besides I hear something nearby. I think Uool and Illy might come back soon, I guess."

Eve stared at Aisha, "Is your special ability, sharp hearing? And I think Ara's special ability is probably charm but I think she's getting charmed."

Ara smiled, "Yep! My ability is Charm, but I'm not good at it. And yes, Aisha had great hearing!"

Eve smiled, "Do you guys want to join us? You two have a little history that you guys are trying to figure out, right? We can help."

Ara smiled, _Ran... Where are you?_

Aisha stared off into space but looked at Eve, "Sure, I guess."

Rena smiled, "Great! How about we do job change classes?"

Eve jumped up, excited, "Okay!"

They all smiled and went back to Elder to start their job change class quest.

* * *

**me: there owo**

**rena: yay~**

**eve: when are you gonna list everyone's abilities?**

**me: soon owo maybe at chapter... 10? or 20? i dunno DX**

**elsword: when am I coming owo;**

**me: soon =w= actually you and chung are coming up next :D**

**chung: YESSSSSSSS :DD**

**me: now see you guys soon :3**


	5. The Knight and Guardian

**me: ; - ;**

**elsword: why are you crying, baka?**

**me: c-cuz I'm happy ; - ;**

**rena: tears of joy?**

**me: -nods- I got my first reviewer :DD**

**eve: cool.**

**elsword: finally D:**

**me: stahp being mean els ; - ; -slaps him-**

**rena: well congrats :DD**

**me: lets start! -motivated- btw, its els and chungy this time :3**

* * *

chapter four: the knight and guardian

The four girls finished their job change classes together.

Aisha had become a Dark Magician, deciding to learn more about the forbidden dark magic. She decided to let her hair down, with a clip on her head. Her dress had two skulls on it and her staff changed a little bit.

Ara decided to become a Little Hsien, learning about taoism seals and how to master the dragon stance. She tied her hair with a ribbon. She wore a white sleeveless blouse and white shorts. She wore white stockings and red shoes. Her spear also changed a little bit.

Rena decided to become a Sniping Ranger, mastering the power of magical arrows. She tied some of her hair with a ribbon, leaving most of her hair down. She wore a strapless nature-like dress with a belt surrounding her waist. She also wore brown arm-warmers, covering her arms and hands. Her bow changes a little bit as well.

Eve chose the Exotic code, using more Nasod weaponry. Her hair looked spiky and she looked more like a Nasod, amazing Add. Her attire looked very solid-like but it was made of fabric. She wore a black dress with buttons that looks like bolts and screws, her shoes had the same design. Her two drones, Moby and Remy, were more war-like.

The gang bumped into two boys, a red-head and a boy who looked like he had pikachu ears on his head.

The red-head smiled brightly like the sun, "Sorry about that."

He kissed each girl's cheek, "I didn't mean to bump into you lovely ladies."

He looked at Eve the most, smiling at her. Eve just stared at him, "Your ability is Charm, well you're pretending it is. Your power is to control fire, correct?"

The red-head smiled, "You're very smart, aren't you, Ojou-chan?"

Eve smirked, "I am the type to observe, Elsword Sieghart-kun. And you," she pointed at the pikachu-eared boy, "are Chung Seiker, correct? With the ability of a secondary weapon."

The red-head, Elsword Sieghart, smiled, "I've taken a liking to you, Ojou-chan. What's your name?"

The other boy, Chung Seiker, smiled, "Typical Elsword," shrugging.

Rena smiled, "You like me, don't you, Chung-kun. And Elsword likes my sister."

Chung faced the elf-like archer, blushing, "H-how did you know?"

Rena smirked, "It's my power. Correct, imouto?"

Eve smiled, "Of course, you found out finally, nee-sama. Besides, Els-kun, would you and Seiker-kun want to join us?"

Elsword smiled, kissing Eve's cheek, "Anything for you, Ojou-chan."

Aisha stared at the red-head, _Why doesn't he like me?!_

Ara glanced at the two newcomers, _They're hot, but I prefer the blonde-head~_

Eve smiled at Aisha and Ara, _I guess those two will become a problem._

"Well let's go to Wally's Castle~"

* * *

**elsword: this chapter made no sense -.-**

**me: shadap ; - ;**

**rena: well i finally found my power cx**

**me: eve's power is really mysterious though ._.**

**eve: is there more to my ability?**

**me: maybe...**

**elsword: so what's the next chapter about?**

**me: wally no.8? and i will post the know abilities that we currently know :DD**

**aisha and ara: bye bye ; w ;**

**me: they're just sad that their hearts were crushed. besides i prefer aisha x raven and add x ara anyways ._. but bye guys :3**

**and first reviewer gets a cupcake c:**


	6. Wally 8

**me: im back :3 time fer more fun cx**

**elsword: -.- srsly?**

**me: meanie DX been lazy to update, plus school DX**

**rena: well let's start**

**me: time to kill wally no.8!**

* * *

abilities **(as promised current ones cx)**

eve: reading thoughts/minds

rena: knows everyone's love feelings towards others

aisha: sharp hearing

ara: charm

elsword: controlling fire

chung: controlling a secondary weapon

raven: flying

add: knows what everything is made of

* * *

chapter five: wally no.8

The gang had arrived at Wally's castle. Hearing complaints from the Elder villagers, they decided to help them and help save the prisoned villagers and see what the mastermind, Wally, was doing.

Rena and Raven were fighting the soldiers and Chung and Aisha were fighting the guards. Eve and Elsword took care of the guardians who were under Wally's control and Ara and Add were fighting the crossbow soldiers.

Rena panted but she smiled brightly, "So shall we go find Wally now?"

Eve pointed towards a robot, "I think he is the boss, named Wally no.8."

Elsword smirked, "I'll protect you from him, ojou-san."

Raven stood in a battle stance, "Let's go!"

Eve threw a nasod whip at him then turned her drones into spears, "Illusion Stinger!" Then she electrocuted the robot.

Rena held her bow and shot four magic arrows, "Shooting Magnum!"

The others used their weapons, smacking or slashing the robot until it lost all its lives and exploded.

Eve sighed, "That was fast."

Rena smiled, "Well let's go! I think I see a secret passage!"

Eve scanned it, "It says Wally came in from here, let's go!"

They walked into the secret passage, not knowing what will happen next.

* * *

**elsword: that was short and stupid -.-**

**me: shadap! -slaps him-**

**elsword: owwwwwww... wat dat for?!**

**me: not my fault I was busy o3o**

**rena: calm down you two... -.-**

**me: okay! i'll try updating this story once a week :3**

**eve: bye ._.**

**me: wait! cupcakes to the newest three reviewers! -tosses to the three reviewers- now bye! :DD**


	7. Wally's Underground Laboratory

**me: poof owo im back :DD**

**elsword: great, at least one of the reviewers somewhat agrees with me :/**

**me: -slaps- shadap!**

**rena: oh dear ._.**

**eve: well whatever.**

**me: let's start!**

* * *

chapter six: wally's underground laboratory

Eve led the way through the underground secret passage with Rena right behind, next was Elsword, Chung, Aisha, Ara, Raven and finally Add.

Ara saw a huge gray rat that was as big as her, "Look! It's so cute!"

Eve rolled her eyes, "It's an infected rat, Ara. I don't think it's cute if it can kill you."

She created a black hole, sucking all the monsters in the area, "Generate Black Hole!" Then the black hole exploded and killed all the monsters that were inside of it.

"There, no more dirty pests." She dusted off her dress then kept leading the way.

Raven ran towards Rena and tried to hold her hand but Rena looked at him, smiling then went towards Eve. Raven's head drooped, sad but he started to smile then walked with Add.

Chung stared at Rena, admiringly and smiled when she waved at him. Elsword hit Chung's face to get him to snap out of lovey-dovey land.

Chung rubbed his head, "Ow! Why you do that for?"

Elsword rolled his eyes, "I see you staring at the elf sir. Unless you weren't?"

Chung blushed, "I-i d-didn't l-look at h-her!"

Eve sighed, "Your face tells us everything, Chung. Now can we keep on moving? I'm seeing mini Wally no.7(s) everywhere."

Chung nodded and picked up his cannon, "Shooting Star!"

Twelve missles came out from the cannon and it hit the mini Wally no.7(s), destroying them.

Eve smiled then kept leading the way while Aisha and Ara talked about boys.

_So far so good, trespassers! Keep going and you can fight me, or will you?_

Aisha looked around, "What was that?"

Eve scanned the voice, "It was Wally. That means he's close by, let's go!"

They quickly defeated the other monsters and got to the final room where they saw a robot.

_Defeat my Nasod Inspector and maybe you will fight me!_

Eve smirked, "You're going to run away, leaving us with this guy. Aren't you, Wally? Well let's destory this fake nasod."

Add smiled, "Maybe I can find parts so I can create something good for my research."

Eve rolled her eyes, "You got me remember?"

Add blushed, "Y-yeah, I g-guess."

Rena smiled, "Ah, young love."

Add blushed even more, "R-rena!"

Eve ignored it then focused on the nasod inspector, "Nonsense. Let's destroy this thing already."

She summoned two drills, "Junk Break!"

The two drills burrow through the nasod inspector, taking four of its lives.

Rena shoots an arrow into the air, "Gungnir!"

The arrow fell onto the nasod inspector as eight tornado-arrows, taking four of its lives.

Chung sets his cannon on the ground, "Artillery Strike - Quantum Ballista!"

The cannon shoots out a bomb and it drops down, hitting the nasod inspector and taking five of its lives.

The others used their skills, leaving the nasod inspector with five lives.

They kept hitting the inspector until it lost all its lives, destorying into pieces.

Eve smirked, "Well, I bet we'll see Wally soon, let's go!"

The others nodded and followed Eve towards the desert village of Bethma.

* * *

**me: you happy now, Elsword?**

**elsword: i still have so little lines -.-**

**me: cause you're not the main character DX**

**eve: well it's an elsxeve story, like all the reviewers say.**

**me: but it's a renaxchung story too cx**

**raven: rena is mine tho DX**

**me: too bad raven xp i like chungxrena better, you're with aisha**

**ara: and me?**

**me: add owo**

**add: ;-; why am i stuck with the cheerful and annoying girl?**

**me: shadap! -slaps add- DX**

**add: meanie ;w;**

**me: -.- anyways thank you new reviewers, owo i see people like cupcakes**

**rena: i made muffins for the new reviewers :3**

**eve: now bye.**


	8. Bethma

**me: im back cx**

**elsword: a new chapter...**

**me: -slaps- -.-**

**rena: im getting used to this ewe**

**me: well let's start :DD**

* * *

chapter seven: bethma

The group arrived at the village of Bethma, seeing a young lady with brown hair coming towards them.

"Welcome to Bethma Village! I'm Stella, chief of this village. How many I help you?"

Eve answered the lady, "Have you seen Wally?"

Stella shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

Eve dipped her head with gratitude, "Thanks for the help."

She faced the others, "Let's go find evidence to see if Wally was here."

The others nodded and followed Eve.

- Bethagara Falls-

Ara ran quickly and swiftly killed a komodo, "Hey guys, look!"

Aisha ran towards Ara, smiling, "I think it's a propeller."

Raven nodded, "That means Wally was here!"

Rena came to see the propeller, "I guess so..."

Eve smirked, "Let's go back to the village and help them with things so they can help."

* * *

**me: i got nothing today ;w;**

**elsword: -.-**

**me: -slaps- now bye, you guys can have free donuts :3**


	9. Their Father

**me: owo**

**elsword: are you going to make the chapter longer this time? -.-**

**me: -slaps-**

**eve: well let's start owo**

**me: actually, ive decided to skip some parts, because i lost interest in these fighting parts that had no purpose o3o**

* * *

chapter eight: their father

The gang had already gone through their second job changes.

Eve, now a Code: Nemesis, wore a black dress with some pink and white edges and had black boots with the same design. Her medium-length silver hair was more silky than the spiky-like hair from before.

Rena, a Grand Archer, wore a green and white dress and white boots. Her clothes and style had an angelic feel to them. She wore feathery clips and her green hair was let down. Her bust was quite large than before, making her more attractive and pretty.

Elsword, a Rune Slayer, wore a tank top-like leather jacket that showed his stomach. He wore jeans, with two belts and black gloves. His hair had parts where it was tied, but it made him more handsome and attractive. Aisha blushed a lot when she saw his body.

Chung, a Deadly Chaser, wore the same style armor, but had scarves attached. His hair was more spiky, but his face was still cute and sweet.

Raven, a Reckless Fist, wore clothes that seemed really metallic. His shirt was black and his pants surrounded by metal-like assessories and belts.

Add, a Lunatic Psyker, wore a lot of black clothes. He had a black shirt, pants and attached to his pants were belts. His hair was spiky unlike before.

Ara, a Sakra Devanam, wore a white dress that went down to her waist, but her tan tights covered her legs. She wore white, brown and orange shoes and draped over her was a while and red cloak.

Aisha, a Void Princess, looked a lot like, well, a slut. Her shirt only covered her flat chest and she wore a really short skirt that was connected to her purple boots. She also had another piece that was her sleeves. Her purple hair was tied up in pigtails.

The gang went through Altera's Core. They fought many nasods, which Add went crazy over them, trying to rip parts of it to learn more about them. Eve merciless killed them, even though she was one of them.

They finally got to the boss map, where the King Nasod supposedly was built.

"Rena? Eve?"

The two twins sisters grinned at the King Nasod, their weapons were in the hands, like normal.

"Papa, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with mommy?"

The others gasped and all screamed.

"HE'S YOUR FATHER?!"

The two twins nodded then smirked at their father.

"So?"

The boss smiled at his children but turned serious.

"Me and your mother decided to conquer Elrios. I've already conquered Altera. Now either join me or you have to fight."

The twins smiled at their father, like old times.

"Sorry papa, but we're going to fight you."

Everyone but Eve and Add held their weapons into a fighting stance, while their weapons just hovered around them. Elsword and Raven started to slash the El Energy Extractors. After they were all destroyed, the gang attacked the King Nasod's Powertrain.

The King Nasod fired missles, lasers, and slapped the gang many times. He also used the elements: fire, water, thunder and earth to injure them.

At the end, they defeated the King Nasod who yelled back.

"Rena! Eve! How dare you defy me! Your mother shall kill you!"

The two twins smiled at their defeated father.

_You can't get in our way, papa. We will conquer Elrios, not you..._

* * *

**me: there ;w;**

**elsword: still not long enough o3o**

**me: -slaps- now bye. and plz review, rena might make something for you guys * - ***


	10. Their Mother

**me: back from my long breaks...**

**elsword: FINALLY!**

**me: shut up... -slaps elsword-**

**eve: start.**

**me: ill try making this chapter longer... maybe :3**

* * *

chapter nine: their mother

The gang was now in Velder, after fighting Rena's and Eve's father, the King Nasod, saving Feita. They were now at Hope Bridge. They were against Chloe, the dark elf.

"Mom?"

Eve and Rena looked towards the pink-haired dark elf. The pink-haired dark elf smiled at the two girls, running to them, glomping them both.

"Rena! Eve!"

The two sisters let go of their mother and looked at her. "Are you seriously trying to capture all of Elrios?"

Chloe smirked, "Of course, Elrios should be ours."

"I'm sorry mother, but we have to fight against you then. We cannot allow you to do that. We've already defeated father." Eve spoke emotionlessly.

"Fine, Dark Elf Sentinels come forth!"

Eve and Rena smiled and the others came closer, ready to fight. "Let's go!"

Chung and Elsword attacked the Dark Elf Sentinels with Raven and Add while the girls fought against Chloe.

"Shooting Star!"

"Phoenix Talon!"

"Nuclear!"

"Conqueror!"

"Plasma Cutter!"

"Moonlight Slash!"

"Junk Break!"

"Gungnir!"

They quickly defeated Chloe, way quicker than the King Nasod.

Eve smirked, "Mother was always weaker than father."

Rena grinned, "Yep!"

Raven and Add smiled at the two siblings.

Eve and Rena quietly glanced at each other.

_We must get rid of those pests..._

* * *

**me: there...**

**elsword: you made it short on purpose D:**

**me: no one likes this story so I have no motivation =w=**

**eve: they like the 'All Because of You' story.**

**me: thats why i typed 4 chapters in one day c:**

**elsword: which were all short**

**me: still *-***

**ara: whatever.**

**me: now bye, and review c:**


	11. Goodbye Pests cx

**me: O_O**

**elsword: what is it?**

**me: this story has over 1000 views O_O**

**elsword: da hell?!**

**me: =w=**

**aisha: cool c:**

**me: because of that notice of that many views, I. Will. Try. To. Make. This. Chapter. Really. Long.**

**elsword: yay~**

**me: c: now start *^***

* * *

chapter ten: goodbye pests cx

The two siblings started this journey because they wanted to conquer Elrios themselves. They had no reason why they wanted to conquer this continent. They just had the thought of doing that. On the first day of their journey, they met Raven, a 20-year old with the ability to fly. He was grieving for his old lover, who died awhile ago. He had fallen for Rena, who looked a lot like his old lover, Seris.

The next week, they met Add, a scientist who was obsessed with the nasod race. He had the ability to know what everything that he saw was made of. After meeting Eve, he fell for her but also followed them, just to learn more about the nasod race.

Next, they met best friends, Aisha the mage and Ara the spearwoman. Aisha had supernatural sensing abilities while Ara technically had the ability to charm men, instead men charmed her. They decided to join the gang in order to find Aren/Ran, Ara's older corrupted brother and to help Aisha seek the power she once had.

Lastly, they met Elsword and Chung. Elsword quickly fell for Eve plus he had the ability to control fire. Chung fell for Rena and had the ability to use a secondary weapon which was his guns. Because of them, Rena found her ability, to know other's romantic thoughts and interests.

In Elder Village, the four girls decided to gain more power by job class changing. Eve became a Code: Exotic, Rena was now a Sniping Ranger, Aisha became a Dark Magician and Ara became a Little Hsien. They also help the villagers by defeating Wally and his Nasod Inspector.

In Altera, the gang all gained even more power. Elsword became a Rune Slayer. Aisha was now a Void Princess. Rena was now a Grand Archer. Raven was a Reckless Fist. Eve turned into a Code: Nemesis. Chung was now a Deadly Chaser. Ara became a Sakra Devanam and Add became a Lunatic Psyker.

They met Rena's and Eve's father, the King Nasod, in Altera Core. He and their mother wanted to conquer all of Elrios like their children, but Rena and Eve never told anyone yet. Eve and Rena refused to help them and defeated their father with the help of the others.

At Velder, they met Rena's and Eve's mother, Chloe the pink-haired dark elf. They defeated Chloe and her minions, the Dark Elf Sentinels.

At Hamel, they found Ran/Aren, Ara's corrupted brother but couldn't save him. He ended up being defeated by the gang. They also met Elesis, Elsword's older sister, who helped them, take care of Ran. Well, the two fell for each other.

They were now in Sanders, where they already saved the Wind Priestess from Karis. Now they can do whatever they want after completing their whole journey. Yet, Rena and Eve haven't even started their conquest.

* * *

"Raven?"

The ebony-haired Reckless Fist faced the voice, which was Rena, the Grand Archer.

"What is it, Rena?" he asked.

"You want to come take a walk with me?"

His eyes lit up, "S-sure!"

The Grand Archer smiled sweetly, "Then, let's go."

The couple walked around Sanders, then went to a park and sat down.

"Did you want to talk to me, Rena?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Do you love me?" Rena asked, sweetly.

Raven blushed, nodding.

"Do you really love me?" Rena asked.

Raven blushed even more, nodding.

"Do you really really love me?" Rena asked.

His face was as red as a tomato. "Yes! I will love you forever, Rena!"

Rena smiled sweetly, "Then would you die for me?"

Raven nodded, "Yes."

"Close your eyes, R-raven."

The ebony-haired Reckless Fist nodded then closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Raven." she whispered.

Rena stabbed Raven over and over and he felt all the pain but did nothing. "Rena?!"

"I'm fine, Raven!"

She kept stabbing him until he stopped moving.

"Rena..."

She smiled, blood was all over the knife.

_One down, three to go._

* * *

"Hey Add."

The Lunatic Psyker looked at the Code: Nemesis.

"What is it Eve?"

"Goodbye."

"What are you talking about?"

She shot a bullet in his head, killing him quickly.

"That was simple, _two down, two to go_."

* * *

"Hey Aisha, Ara!"

The two girls looked at Rena and Eve. "What is it?"

"You two want to train?"

"Sure!"

"But, we will fight til one team dies."

Rena and Eve grinned brightly.

"I guess?" they said, idiotically.

"Then let's start!"

"Gungnir!"

"Junk Break!"

The two girls were quickly severely injured already. Ara started to cough out blood.

Aisha and Ara looked at the two siblings, they weren't kidding.

"Plasma Cutter!"

"Flying Kite!"

Rena and Eve quickly dodged the lasers but got hurt from Ara.

"Phoenix Strike!"

"Generate: Black Hole!"

Ara and Aisha fell to the ground, they were covered in blood.

"Vibration Shot!"

"Lunatic Scud!"

All they could see where the two girls were was blood.

"All down, none to go," the siblings said in unison.

* * *

Rena never thought Raven as a lover. He was just someone she used to help her with everything. She could care less if he died. No one found out who killed Raven.

Eve saw Add as a puppet, he only followed her to learn more about the nasod race which she never told him anything. In the end, she killed him which no one knew anything as well.

As for Ara and Aisha, Rena and Eve hated them when they first met. Aisha was just snobby and bratty. Then when she became a Void Princess, she looked like a slut. Eve stared at her with disgust. Ara was stupid plus clumsy. She couldn't even use her ability right, which made her fall for every guy, especially Chung. Rena thought Ara was stupid plus she already knew Chung liked her.

Elsword and Chung were their favorites. Elsword liked Eve and Eve liked him back. Chung liked Rena and Rena liked him back. It was mutual love.

* * *

"Hey Elsword, Chung."

"What is it you two?"

"Would you always be with us?"

The two guys blushed, "Y-yesh."

"Even if we wanted to conquer Elrios?"

"Y-yesh..."

Eve kissed Elsword's cheek and Rena kissed Chung's forehead.

_Those two were all they wished for..._

Now was the start of their conquer of Elrios.

"Time to conquer Elrios!" the two siblings yelled in unison.

"You guys were serious?!" Elsword and Chung yelled.

"Yep!"

The two siblings smiled sweetly at their boyfriends.

The two guys blushed.

"Anyways we're now dating right?"

"Y-yeah... Wait, w-what?!"

"Elsword-kun~"

"Chung-kun~"

The two guys blushed even more, but nodded.

Elsword gently kissed Eve while Chung kissed Rena.

_It was just the beginning of their adventure._

* * *

**me: done c:**

**elsword: finally, something long D:**

**me: shut up.**

**aisha: .-.**

**eve: everyone but us four died owo**

**me: c:**

**rena: how long will this story be?**

**me: i dunno c:**

**chung: *blushes***

**elsword: *blushes***

**eve: so what happened to those four now?**

**me: they're dead owo now the fun will begin XD**

**rena: owo how?**

**me: time to make up fun stuff =w= so beware of the randomess of the future chapters everyone!**

**chung, rena, eve and elsword: BYE!**

**me: bye! and please review c:**

**"THANKS FOR VIEWING THIS STORY CX +1000 VIEWS :D"**


	12. Randomness Starts With Taking Over Ruben

chapter eleven: randomness begins with taking over Ruben

Eve, Rena, Chung and Elsword go back to Ruben, also Eve's and Rena's home. The two siblings technically hate the place but, taking over Elrios means taking over this place as well.

"Father, Mother, we're home!" Rena yelled as the four people(?) entered the gate of the two siblings' house.

As they arrive at the door, the door suddenly opens and they see a familiar pink-haired elf. "So? You're back from your adventure? And why is there less people?"

Rena and Eve exchange glances at each other, "Uh... they disappeared!"

Chloe smiled, "Okay then, who are these fine gentlemen?"

Rena and Eve grinned brightly, "They're our boyfriends!"

Elsword and Chung blushed madly, they were as red as a tomato. "Rena, Eve!"

The two siblings smirked, "It's true though~"

Chloe laughed hysterically then looked at them, "Well, come in."

They see a familiar yet miniaturized nasod. Elsword and Chung just stared blankly.

Rena and Eve smiled, "Good afternoon, Father."

The King Nasod, now the size of Elsword or Chung, looked at his daughters then at the two boys. "Why are you staring at me like that? What is the matter?"

Elsword and Chung kept staring but knocked out of it, "Uh... you seem smaller..."

The King Nasod laughed, "This is my normal size, I just enlarged myself when we fought. Besides, why are you children here?"

Rena and Eve smirked, "Father, Mother. Would you like to join us as we conquer Elrios?"

* * *

**me: dun. dun. dun...**

**eve: that's it?!**

**me: o-o random stopping c:**

**rena: ._.**

**elsword and chung: kind nasod's size is random.**

**me: the last line was random cx**

**eve and rena: ._.**

**me: welp! if any of you guys have any random ideas for the story, PM me c:**

**eve, rena, elsword and chung: bye?**

**me: bye bye! :D**


End file.
